This invention relates to methods and processes for distributing abrasives to persons engaged in refinishing various types of surfaces.
Numerous surface types are capable of being abrasively smoothed to a satin or glossy finish. For example, the steel surface of an automobile fender, along with plastic composite body putty filling dents in the fender, are capable of being abrasively smoothed. Similarly, softer metals such as brass and copper may be smoothed to a satin or gloss finish. Also, resin laminate materials such as fiberglass and graphite composites may be abrasively smoothed to a satin or glossy finish. Likewise, plastic sealed and enameled automobile body finish coats may be smoothed to a satin or glossy finish. Various wooden surfaces from soft pine to mahogany are similarly smoothable. Where such surface types are in need of refinishing, sheets of particulate abrasive laden material are commonly applied thereto in a high frequency orbiting or reciprocating fashion, causing the surface to be scored with a multiplicity of microscopic channels, or xe2x80x9csanded.xe2x80x9d By utilizing a regressively asperous series of such abrasives sheets, having grit sizes ranging from, for example, F100 to F1500, a dull surface having an average microscopic distance between ridges and valleys of 200 microns (i.e., one-fifth of a millimeter) may be smoothed to a point where the average distance between microscopic ridges and valleys is less than five microns, resulting in a lustrous satin finish or a mirror-like glossy finish. A significant part of the effort involved in utilizing abrasive sheets to progressively smooth a surface is the selection of a proper regressively asperous series of abrasives.
Several variables have an impact upon selection of a proper series of abrasives. The hardness of the surface to be smoothed is a major factor. The particulate matter making up the abrasive must be harder than the surface to be refinished. Another variable is the tendency, if any, of the surface to clog sheet abrasives upon sanding. Other variables are tendencies of the surface to undergo plastic deformation or burnishing; instead of allowing abrasive particles to frangibly cut micro-channels. Unique characteristics of various surface types make it difficult for surface refinishers (i.e., persons engaging in or about to engage in refinishing tasks) to select an appropriate series of abrasives. Where a surface refinisher selects and utilizes an inappropriate series of abrasives in a refinishing task, the surface may be degraded or destroyed instead of being smoothed to a desirable satin or glossy finish.
The instant inventive method efficiently distributes appropriate series of abrasives to surface refinishers for use in various surface refinishing tasks.
The genesis of the abrasives distribution problem solved by the present inventive method is the extreme variety of surface reducing and smoothing abrasives. Common abrasive materials include emery (i.e., a mixture of corundum and iron oxides), garnet, crushed flint, crushed quartz, and pumice or volcanic glass. Harder abrasives include oxides of rare earth metals such as bastnasite, cerite, euxenite, gadolinite, and monazite, and include boron nitride, boron carbide, silicon carbide (i.e., carborundum or alumina), aluminum oxide or corundum, tantalum, and tungsten. Still harder, industrial diamond and synthetic diamond granules are commonly utilized as abrasives. Each of the above listed abrasive types may be sub-categorized according to granule size or coarseness, commonly referred to as the mesh or grit size of the abrasive. According to convention, the mesh or grit size of an abrasive is assigned a number between 40 and 1500, each number having a prescribed range of particle sizes. For example, 94% of the particles of a 120 grit abrasive are larger than 90 microns, and no more than 3% of its particles are larger than 125 microns. At the other end of the spectrum of grit sizes, an abrasive having a 1000 grit has at least 94% of its particles larger than 1 micron, while no more than 3% of its particles are greater than 10 microns. Subdividing the several abrasives according to particle composition and grit size, geometrically increases the abrasive types which might be utilized in a particular refinishing job.
The media upon which abrasive materials are commonly deposited further increases the types of abrasives which are selectable by a surface refinisher. Abrasives may be adhesively deposited upon sheet material such as plastic or paper to form sanding sheets, sanding discs, or sanding belts. Also, abrasives may be deposited upon pads of fibrous mesh commonly referred to as scuff pads. Sponge material may also be utilized. Further, where abrasives are adhesively deposited onto sheet material, the distribution of particles may be xe2x80x9copened coatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclosed coated;xe2x80x9d open coating allowing for space between granules for prevention of clogging of the abrasive sheet.
Taking into account the multitude of abrasive types including all of their subcategory sizes and formats, it can be seen that the number of abrasives which a surface refinisher might select for performing a particular refinishing task is vast. Often, a surface refinisher is unable to select from such vast number of abrasives types an appropriate series of abrasives for performing a particular refinishing task.
According to the present inventive abrasive distribution method, appropriate regressively asperous series of abrasives may be efficiently distributed to surface refinishers who are engaged in or are about to engage in a refinishing project. By executing the arranging, packaging, labeling, displaying, selecting, and distributing steps of the inventive method, surface refinishers are able to quickly and efficiently select and receive distribution of appropriate abrasive series.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present inventive method is the efficient distribution of abrasives to surface refinishers.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Appended Drawing and the Detailed Description which follows.